Et moi?
by Lyanna Erren
Summary: Godric Hollow, 31 octobre. Anniversaire du Survivant. Mon frère jumeau. Et moi, dans tout ça? Petite dédicace à tous les amateurs de "faux jumeaux".
1. Chapter 1

**C** eci est une réécriture d'une fic que j'avais écrite... En réponse aux histoires de faux jumeaux. Selon moi, il est totalement inconcevable que Lily Potter, qui a souffert du rejet de sa sœur, puisse ignorer un de ses enfants. Elle m'a toujours semblée plus intelligente que ça. J'espère que cette version possible des faits vous plaira.

Bien sur, l'univers n'est pas ma création. Et si les mots sont les miens, je dois à Alexielios de les avoir remanié de manière à respecter les règles orthographiques.

* * *

 _Godrics Hollow, 31 juillet 1991_

La maison avait un air de fête. La boite aux lettres, bien que peu utilisée, était entourée de ballons multicolores. Dans le jardin, un chapiteau avait été dressé la veille, prêt à abriter les invités. La pergola devant l'entrée voyait ses roses décorées de guirlandes en papier, et autres serpentins. Il n'était que six heures du matin, et la maison dormait encore, mais on sentait que la fête approchait.

L'intérieur de la maison était décoré avec goût. Le salon était dans des tons chauds, rouge, or, orangé et prune. Un canapé et deux fauteuils de cuir à l'air confortable entouraint une table basse, actuellement couverte de cadeaux. Un piano dans un coin n'attendait que les mains d'un joueur pour faire ouïr sa musique dans toute la maison. Partout, on trouvait des photos. Des photos qui bougeaient. Un petit garçon saluait le photographe, juché sur une branche, un homme aux cheveux en bataille faisait une course avec le petit garçon qui lui ressemblait énormément, une femme aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux verts dansait avec son fils... Toutes ces photos semblaient respirer la joie de vivre et le bonheur.

Dans les chambres, tout le monde dormait. Pas un son, pas un mouvement. On aurait pu croire que c'était là le tableau d'une vie parfaite. Je vous prouverai que ce pas le cas. Montez à l'étage. Juste sous les toits.

Ici, la pièce semblait bien moins propre qu'en bas. La poussière s'était déposée en fine couche sur le sol et les meubles, et les araignées avaient fait leur nid un peu partout. C'était ici le royaume des objets abandonnés. On y trouvait entre autre des malles d'école, des vêtements d'enfants, et deux lits à barreaux.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un mouvement. Une petite fille se redressa sur un matelas de fortune, repoussant une couverture râpée et trop petite. L'enfant semblait avoir une dizaine d'années, des yeux noisettes, et des cheveux roux sombre, cachant une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil droit. A son poignet, une gourmette, au nom d'Azalée. Elle portait pour seul vêtement de nuit un T-shirt à l'effigie des Tornades, qui lui tombait sous les genoux.

La fillette poussa un long bâillement, et regarda la vieille horloge remisée à côté d'elle. Six heures et demi. Ses parents devaient encore dormir. Sans bruit, la fillette se leva, et s'habilla d'un jean et d'une chemise ayant appartenu à son frère, un peu grands pour elle, vu qu'elle était moins étoffée que son lui, mais acceptable. La fillette rangea sa « chambre », et descendit rapidement à la cuisine, lançant un regard déçu vers la table basse. Tous ses cadeaux n'étaient pas pour elle... Non, ils étaient pour son frère. Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Comme d'habitude, elle était la première levée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se préparer un petit déjeuner. Pour elle aussi, ce jour était un jour spécial. Le petit déjeuner fut donc préparé en conséquence. Crêpes, sirop d'érable, cannelle... La petite ne se priva pas.

Alors que la fillette finissait de ranger, Lily Potter, anciennement Evans, entra dans la cuisine. Elle était bien différente des photos du salon. Pas de sourire à cette heure. Juste la fatigue, et la mélancolie.

— Bonjour Maman, la salua l'enfant.

Un simple soupir lui répondit. Il y avait longtemps qu'Azalée avait arrêté d'espérer plus que des soupirs de la part de sa mère. Au moins, Lily ne l'ignorait pas totalement, contrairement à James Potter, ou Harry, qui avait doucement commencé à ignorer sa présence, comme son père.

— Azalée, s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas l'anniversaire de ton frère. C'est un jour important pour lui.

Si, aux premiers mots, la fillette avait été surprise et heureuse d'entendre sa mère lui parler, elle avait vite déchanté en voyant que c'était une de ces mises à l'écart. Pas le temps. Du travail. Je suis fatiguée. Les rares paroles que sa mère lui avait adressées n'avaient jamais été autre chose que ça. Des mises à l'écart, là où Harry, quand il le désirait, avait aussitôt toute l'attention de ses parents. Retenant ses larmes, Azalée quitta la pièce, sans remarquer les perles d'eau sur les joues de sa mère. Ni la petite potion bleue sur laquelle la main de Lily se serrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques minutes après, la main appuyée sur la vitre de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, l'enfant regarda son père et son frère quitter la maison pour leur footing matinal, comme chaque matin depuis déjà cinq années. A une époque, elle avait voulu aller avec eux, pour remplir elle aussi le défi de terminer le parcours, comme ce qu'avait demandé son père à son frère, et avoir aussi sa baguette. Mais lorsqu'elle avait demandé...

-o-

 _La famille était installée autour de la table dans la salle à manger. Comme à son habitude, Azalée avait dû se servir elle-même du peu qu'il restait dans la casserole, dans l'indifférence générale , pendant que James racontait sa journée au ministère. Harry était en adoration devant son père. Aussi, quand celui-ci lui proposa de lui apprendre à être un « petit Auror », l'enfant de six ans sauta sur l'occasion, et accepta avec enthousiasme d'accompagner son père dans son jogging matinal. C'est à ce moment qu'Azalée avait pris la parole :_

— _Est-ce que je pourrai venir aussi ?_

 _Si James, comme à son habitude, ne sembla pas avoir entendu, la réaction de Lily surprit tout le monde._

— _Certainement pas ! Laisse donc ton frère et ton père tranquilles !_

 _James se tourna vers sa femme, avec une ride au milieu du front, tandis qu'Harry, comme Azalée, tous deux surpris par la sécheresse dans le ton de Lily, avaient reculé sur leurs sièges. James s'était adressé à sa femme d'un ton doux, qu'il n'avait pour personne d'autre._

— _Que se passe-t-il, Lily-jolie? »_

— _Elle veut venir avec toi pour le jogging !_

— _Eh bien elle ne viendra pas, ma chérie. Calme-toi, tu veux ?_

 _Baissant les yeux, Azalée avait acquiescé, n'osant pas insister. Quand James Potter disait quelque chose, seule Lily Potter pouvait le faire changer d'avis, et c'était plutôt mal parti. C'est alors qu'Harry avait pris la parole._

— _S'il te plaît maman, on pourrait faire la course avec Aza !_

— _J'ai dit NON, Harry ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ça !_

 _Contrairement à ce qu'insinuaient certaines mauvaises langues, Harry, s'il n'était pas puni selon les méthodes sang-purs, était néanmoins soumis à certaines règles. Ne pas sortir seul du domaine, rester poli avec les deux elfes de maison, ne pas dire qu'il parlait aux serpents... Mais c'était la première fois qu'une règle ne lui était pas argumentée._

 _Par la suite, James quitta la table avec Lily, pour poursuivre la discussion loin des deux enfants._

 _-o-_

Après ce jour, Harry ne fut plus autorisé à parler à Azalée. La fillette s'était alors repliée dans l'étude des livres de la bibliothèque, si confortable avec sa petite niche juste assez grande pour une personne, bien décidée à prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. Au début, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer les livres si complexes de la bibliothèque, malgré les annotations dans la plupart des marges, puis à comprendre comment canaliser sa magie, elle qui n'avait pas de baguette. Finalement, il y a trois ans, elle avait réussi à produire son premier sort, un Alohomora, devançant son frère de plusieurs mois, chose qui la rendit très fière pendant longtemps.

Azalée passa la journée plongée dans ses lectures, ignorant tant bien que mal les rires et cris de joies qui lui parvenaient malgré la fenêtre close. La quasi-totalité des enfants sorciers de l'âge d'Harry avaient été invités (ou tout du moins les sang-purs et sang-mêlés), ainsi que leurs parents, et quelques journalistes, qui n'allaient certainement pas laisser passer l'occasion de voir le Survivant. Alors que la fillette posait un livre qu'elle venait de finir ( _Marjolaine, Thym et Estragon : De l'utilité des herbes moldues dans les potions_ ) sur une table, une façon pour elle de se rappeler au souvenir de ses parents en ne rangeant jamais les livres à leur place, elle entendit des pas et des voix se rapprocher. Grimaçant en songeant qu'on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille, elle se serait contentée d'ignorer les arrivants, si elle n'avait pas entendu le nom de sa mère, et surtout le ton conspirateur avec lequel il avait été prononcé. Elle retourna rapidement dans l'alcôve, constatant bien vite que les invités n'allaient pas plus loin que l'entrée, cherchant simplement un endroit tranquille pour discuter.

— Une femme si brillante, c'est bien dommage qu'elle ait préféré se retirer pour s'occuper de son fils. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le sauveur soit si... ordinaire.

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Monsieur le ministre. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose de voir qu'il ne se comporte ni mieux ni plus mal que les autres ?

D'où elle était, Azalée ne voyait pas les invités, et elle avait plus envie qu'ils s'en aillent plutôt que de les entendre parler de son frère. Cependant, à leurs voix, le premier interlocuteur semblait petit, peut-être même rondouillard, au vu des inspirations qu'il prenait souvent. Il avait une impression de faiblesse qui ne seyait pas à sa position prestigieuse. Cette dernière aurait mieux convenu à l'autre homme, qui avait une voix calme et profonde, de celles des hommes habitués à commander.

— Ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant, enfin ! C'est le Survivant ! Et vu comment ses parents le cachent, je me serais attendu à autre chose. A croire que les Potter ont un secret honteux à protéger !

En entendant ces mots, l'enfant senti son cœur se serrer. Était-elle le secret honteux de la famille ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Harry, lui qui rendait ses parents si fier et était si bien élevé, lui qui était déjà plus puissant avec une baguette que ses camarades, et dont James et Lily complimentaient l'agilité lors de leurs jeux, ceux auxquels elle-même n'était jamais conviée ? Elle était pourtant aussi rapide qu'Harry pour attraper le Vif, et pouvait lancer les mêmes sorts que lui sans même avoir de baguette ! Toute à ses pensées, l'enfant n'avait pas suivi la suite de la conversation, interrompue par une voix enfantine.

— Monsieur le ministre, Monsieur le chef-adjoint des Aurors, mon père dit qu'on va couper le gâteau, si vous voulez bien venir ? J'arrive dans une minute.

— Bien sûr, mon garçon. Joyeux anniversaire à toi.

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, alors qu'Azalée s'apprêtait à sortir de son alcôve, elle fut surprise par la voix d'Harry.

— Papa et Maman veulent me parler ce soir, d'un truc important. Tu devrais peut-être écouter.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs heures après, lorsque les invités furent tous partis, la famille Potter se retrouva dans la chambre d'Harry. Après la suite parentale, c'était la plus grande chambre du manoir, décorée dans des tons crème, avec plusieurs touches de rouge. Autour du grand lit sans baldaquin, un épais tapis moelleux invitait à s'allonger par terre pour regarder l'éternel lever de soleil peint au plafond. Contre la fenêtre, avec une vue sur le jardin, un bureau bien entretenu, et juste à côté une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres, qui allaient du _Livre des sorts et enchantements_ de Miranda Fauconette aux _Vingt-six farces entres amis_ , en passant par _Les aventures du clan des six_. A proximité de là, une poire, un peu trop petite pour un adulte, mais largement assez confortable pour un enfant, attendait un lecteur.

Pour l'instant, c'était Lily, qui était assise sur le pouf, et James sur la chaise du bureau. Harry, assis sur son lit, observait alternativement chacun de ses parents, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole, tandis qu'Azalée avait pris place dans l'encoignure de la porte. A voir les regards que s'échangeaient les deux adultes, il était évident qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitait commencer.

— Bien, Harry. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le ministre est venu à ton anniversaire ? commença James après un soupir, en évitant le regard noir de sa femme suite à cette introduction détournée.

— Non, et je m'en serai passé. Il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler « le Survivant », et de vouloir faire des photos avec moi... répondit le garçon.

— Bon. Ça remonte à avant ta naissance. Il y avait à l'époque un mage noir très puissant.

— Celui des histoires d'oncle Sirius, celui qui voulait tuer les gens comme Maman ?

— Oui, Harry, confirma Lily. Ton père, tes oncles et moi faisions partie d'un petit groupe de sorciers qui se battait contre lui et ses sbires.

— Un jour, Albus nous a convoqués dans son bureau, reprit son père. Il avait découvert une prophétie, qui lui faisait penser qu'un enfant en particulier aurait le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort. Et nous craignions qu'il ne s'attaque à lui ou elle dès sa naissance. A l'époque, trois enfants étaient concernés... Toi, Neville... et Azalée.

Ça, pour la fillette, c'était nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait rattachée à une histoire qu'elle connaissait en partie, pour avoir espionner les conversations des adultes.

— Et pourquoi c'est moi alors, le Survivant ? Pourquoi pas Neville ou Azalée ?

— Parce que c'est vous qu'il a attaqué. Ta mère et moi... Ta mère et moi nous cachions avec vous deux depuis presque un an, tout comme Neville et ses parents. Ce soir-là, Alice et Franck avaient échappé de justesse à une attaque sur Neville, et avaient besoin d'aide pour installer de nouvelles protections sur leur cachette. Lily est la meilleure pour ce qui est des rituels, alors nous sommes allés aider, en vous confiant à vos grands parents.

— Cette nuit-là, tu es le seul à avoir survécu. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre mes deux enfants.

La voix de Lily se brisa en un sanglot, laissant Harry et Azalée se regarder, stupéfaits.

— Mais j'suis pas morte...

— Maman ? Tu sais qu'Azalée est juste en face de toi ?

Des sanglots redoublants furent sa seule réponse, tandis que James se levait du bureau pour entourer sa femme d'un bras protecteur.

— Harry, ça suffit. Ta sœur est morte il y a 10 ans...

— C'EST PAS VRAI ! JE SUIS LA!

Avançant pour frapper son père, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, elle eut la surprise et la douleur de ne rien sentir arrêter son coup, si ce n'est une sensation de brûlure. Sans prêter attention à la surprise de son père, la fillette prit la fuite, laissant la dispute se poursuivre dans la chambre. Quelques heures plus tard, la trappe de son refuge s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tête aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts.

— Azalée ? Je peux te parler ?

L'absence de réponse de sa sœur n'empêcha pas le garçon de venir près d'elle et de s'asseoir sur l'autre petit matelas.

— Ils pensaient que maman était malade. Papa dit que les fantômes sont des gens qui ont des regrets, qui ont peur de mourir... Tu étais bébé, il pensait vraiment que t'étais... j'sais pas, au paradis, un truc comme ça... Quand maman a commencé à lui dire qu'elle te voyait, et que tu avais l'air parfaitement vivante, ils ont pensé qu'elle était malade, que t'étais une hallucination... Ils ont essayé de la soigner, mais forcément, ça pouvait pas marcher, elle te voyait vraiment... Même papy Albus, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un bébé qui devient un fantôme et qui grandit normalement. Il est en bas à essayer de comprendre ça...

— Génial. Je passe de « paria de la famille » à « curiosité scientifique ». T'en as d'autres du genre ?

Un rire doux lui répondit, puis d'autres phrases, douces, sans forcément de sens, mais qui la soulageaient. Même si ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui faisait mal, comprendre qu'elle n'était pas simplement non désirée était rassurant, en un sens. Lorsque le soleil se leva, elle avait séché ses larmes, et refait connaissance avec son frère.

— Tu veux descendre voir papa et maman ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter, j'suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient dormi.

— Non, répondit la fillette après un moment d'hésitation. Je me sens mal pour maman, et j'aurais du mal à parler à papa...

— Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

— Je ne sais pas. Laisser les choses retomber. Essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les fantômes... Essayer de partir, peut-être...

Un hochement de tête, et un changement de sujet. Quand Harry finit par redescendre, l'enfant se sentit plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

Voilà. Pour moi, l'histoire peut se finir ici. Azalée connait la vérité, et va pouvoir faire son deuil (oui, 10 ans après...). Et Lily va pouvoir arrêter la thérapie et de se considérer comme folle, et pourra compter sur James pour l'aider. Harry pourra entrer à l'école avec ses questions résolues. Ils auront tous des hauts et des bas, mais j'estime que je n'ai pas à les conter.

Pour ce qui est d'Azalée et de ses actions sur le monde, j'ai simplement pris pour théorie la première leçon du sorcier : Les gens ne veulent voir que ce qu'ils veulent croire. Voilà comment une fillette de 11 ans peut se persuader qu'elle intéragit avec les objets, fait de la magie... Bien sur le fait de vivre dans un monde magique, ça aide aussi.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
